


Lost in the Darkness

by F1_rabbit



Series: Voyages of the Starship Estrella [9]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Exploring deep space is fun, right up until they get lost...





	Lost in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankieTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTerror/gifts).



“I’m so bored.” Marc spun in his captain’s chair, staring at the ceiling as the bridge whirled around him.

Sparks flew out from under the navigation panel, and Marc stopped spinning when Jorge stepped on to the bridge. He was meant to be setting a good example for the crew, but everyone looked equally as bored.

“Are the repairs complete, Captain?”

“Not quite.” Marc nodded to the sparks that were dancing along the floor, scurrying away as though they were desperate to see as much of the bridge as they could before they dissipated into smoke and dust.

“It’s going to be at least another twenty minutes, maybe longer.” Alex frowned at the singed wires that were sticking out, and even from the other side of the bridge Marc could see that it wasn’t going to be an easy fix.

“And it’s going to take some time after that to recalibrate the scanner arrays.” Andrea tapped his fingers against the console. He didn’t need to be here right now, but there was nothing else for him to do, and he was clearly happy just to watch Rins working away.

“Okay, do what you have to, I need that navigation panel up and running asap.”

Alex nodded, ducking back under, and the sound of metal scraping against metal echoed around the empty bridge.

The silence was awkward, normally everyone was too busy to make small talk, but now the silence felt strange.

“So, have you and Lieutenant Rabat, y’know, sealed the deal?” Rins sniggered as Alex glared at him, Rins oblivious to the tension on the bridge.

“I don’t think that the bridge is the place to be discussing these things.” Marc looked over at Jorge, hoping that he would back him up, but he was busy studying the data from the navigation panel before an electrical surge had knocked it off-line.

“That’s a no then.” Andrea smiled at Rins, and Alex snorted in laughter before pretending to look angry on his behalf.

“It’s been a busy time, mapping the quadrant and reporting back to Starfleet.”

“Everyone else seems to have found the time.” Andrea winked at Alex, making him blush a deep red that matched the colour of his uniform.

“We thought that you were off duty for the day.” Alex hung his head, but his embarrassment wasn’t enough to stop him grinning.

Marc rolled his eyes, but at least Andrea had left the details of Alex and Luca’s liaison out of his weekly report. It was bad enough that no room was safe from his crew getting affectionate with one another, but knowing about his baby brother’s sex life was more information than he needed. Ever.

“Surely you got some ‘quality time’ together when you got back from Starfleet headquarters?” Rins sniggered as Alex shot him a death glare, but even that wasn’t enough to get Rins to stop talking.

“No, we were interrupted by the rogue emergency medical hologram.”

“What about…?” Andrea mimed a blow job, his tongue poking out his cheek as Rins licked his lips, forcing Marc to stare at the floor so that he didn’t have to see them flirting.

“Interrupted by an emergency briefing from the admiral.”

It had turned out to be nothing, a glitch in one of their long range sensors, but it was better safe than sorry.

“Wait. So, you haven’t even…?” Rins made the universally recognised symbol for a hand job, on Earth at least, and Marc took a deep breath, wondering how he’d ended up discussing his sex life, or lack thereof, on the bridge.

“We were interrupted by the electrical surge that did this.” Marc gestured over to the panel as though it was its fault that he was sexually frustrated. Being captain didn’t leave a lot of free time, but he’d thought that he’d have managed to get some time alone with Tito by now.

“Captain, I would be more than happy to oversee the repairs, while you get some ‘quality time’ with Lieutenant Rabat.” Jorge raised his eyebrow barely a millimetre, and yet Marc was sure that he was being sarcastic.

“I...” Marc wanted to say that the thought of everyone knowing that he was off to get some loving really dampened the mood, but before he could answer, the lights flickered, plunging them all into darkness.

He tapped his comms badge, and he didn’t wait for the beep to speak.

“Scotty, report from engineering.”

“The warp core has been knocked off-line by a surge of neutrinos.”

“Did you say neutrinos?” Marc frowned, they were rare, and their effects were unpredictable.

“Aye, Captain. Emergency power is stable, but we won’t know what happened until the scanners are back on-line.”

“Thank you, Scotty.”

The comms badge beeped, and Marc turned to face Alex before realising he had no idea where anyone was in the darkness.

“Alex-”

A chorus of ‘yes’ had both Alex and Rins sniggering, and Marc could picture them both with their dorky grins.

“I need the navigation panel fixed asap.”

“Yes, sir.”

Marc would recognise Alex’s voice anywhere, and he heard footsteps slowly making their way to the lift when the doors whooshed open, blinding them all with a bright white light.

“Thought you might need some light.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant Rabat.”

Alex and Rins sniggered as Tito set up the torches, the eerie white glow making the bridge look cold and alien.

For a while the only sounds were tools scraping against metal, and the occasional sigh of confusion as Alex and Rins stared at the charred mess of wires.

“The long-range scanner has been knocked out of phase.” Rins sat back, cuddling in against Andrea’s legs, not caring that they were both technically still on duty, and Andrea smiled as he tapped his comms badge.

“Ensign Marini, can you bring the quantum stabilisers up to the bridge?”

“Yes, sir.”

The beep ended the transmission, and Marc knew that Luca would be happy to lug around heavy equipment if it meant he got a chance to see Alex.

Andrea ran his fingers through Rins’ curls, and Marc made a deliberate point of not looking at them as the sound of the lift gliding up to them drifted through the silence.

Alex smiled as Luca hurried on to the bridge, cases of equipment awkwardly balanced under his lanky arms, banging against the lift doors as he exited.

“Now we’ve got the right equipment it won’t take us long to fix the scanner arrays.”

***

_Two weeks later..._

“I’m so bored.” Alex slumped down against the navigation panel, all attempts to coax it back into life had failed, and he gave it one last thump in the hope that it would magically put everything back in working order.

Sweat was dripping down his back, the emergency power didn’t stretch so far as to cool the stuffy bridge.

Rins stripped off his top, fanning himself with a metal panel that was lying on the broken scanner, and Andrea wolf-whistled as Luca stepped on to the bridge.

“Crew are meant to be in the full uniform on the bridge, Ensign.” Alex mimed Marc’s voice as he luxuriated in the feeling of the cool air wafting his way.

“What the captain doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Luca winked at Rins, the cases stacked in his lanky arms obscuring his cheeky grin.

“Hey, remember that you have a boyfriend.” Alex stuck his tongue out, and Luca stumbled over his feet, sending the cases flying as he fell, landing in a heap of lanky limbs.

“Smooth.” Andrea helped Luca to his feet, and Alex rushed to finish disconnecting the broken bits of the navigation panel.

“Are these the replacement parts?” Alex clicked open the case, and Rins peered over his shoulder, both of them staring with open mouths.

“Yes, Scotty and the rest of the team have been working round the clock trying to make replacements.” Luca sat down next to them, his breathing ragged with the heat.

“Impressive.” Rins held up a circuit board, admiring the craft that had gone into making them, botched together out of spare parts and non-essential equipment.

“Do you think this will work?” Alex forced a smile on to his face, it was what Marc would do in this situation.

“We have to try something, we can’t just keep drifting through space with no idea where we are.” Rins grinned, and Alex knew that Rins was loving the challenge.

Fitting the new bits was hard work, and it wasn’t long before they were all sweating, Alex the last one to admit defeat and take off his uniform top.

“That’s it connected, but it’s going to take a while for the program to check that it’s calibrated properly.” Alex slumped against the scanner, fanning himself with one of the broken circuit boards.

“I think that’s time for a break.” Andrea opened the case that he’d been sitting on, revealing a stash of water and emergency rations.

“Do you want the green rations or the red rations?” Andrea held out two foil-wrapped squares, and Rins looked thoughtful, his tongue poking out as he pointed at them in turn.

“The green one.”

Andrea gave Rins a kiss on the cheek as he handed it over, and Rins tore the foil open with his teeth, nibbling at the protein block like a rodent.

“Alex? Luca?” Andrea pulled out more foil pouches, fanning them out like a pack of cards.

“Surprise us.” Luca snorted in laughter, there was no difference between the rations, none that they could taste anyway, and they were all designed to meet the nutritional needs of a human crewmember when the matter replicators that supplied their food were off-line.

They ate in silence, the crinkle of foil surprisingly loud compared to the low electrical hum of the scanner.

Alex couldn’t keep his eyes off Luca, his muscles rippling as he chugged down his bottle of water, but the trance was broken when the scanner came back to life, its lights flashing away as it rebooted.

“Is it working?” Andrea asked, glancing at Rins as Alex flew into action.

Alex stuffed the last of his rations in his mouth, wiping his fingers on his trousers before studying the navigation panel.

“It’s up and running, but Scotty will need to analyse the data.”

Rins tapped his fingers to his chest before realising that his comms badge was on his top, which was crumpled up on the floor from when he’d slung it away earlier.

Andrea handed him his top with a smile on his face, and just as Alex thought that Rins was about to get distracted by his handsome boyfriend, their lips hovering millimetres from each other’s, Rins tapped his comms badge, turning away from Andrea as he bit on his lip.

“Scotty, are you getting the data through from the scanners?”

“Aye, it’s coming through loud and clear.”

Alex was glad for a break from Rins and Andrea flirting, but it was short lived.

“We did it.” Rins leapt in for a kiss, wrapping his legs around Andrea’s waist as they kissed passionately, the noise of their lips smacking together had Alex blushing, and he buried his head against Luca’s bare shoulder.

“I’m glad that the captain isn’t here to see this.” Luca giggled as he leant in for a kiss, and Alex felt a rush of passion from doing something forbidden.

“Where is Marc?” Alex looked around, paranoid that his brother would see him making out with Luca on the bridge, even though normal Starfleet protocols hadn’t been observed for more than a week.

Rins looked at Andrea before sniggering, and Andrea grinned, leaving no doubts as to what they were thinking.

“I bet he’s having some fun with Lieutenant Rabat.”

*

Marc was bent over a control panel, his forehead resting against the cool metal as Tito stroked his back.

“Fuck.” Marc pounded his fist against the panel, before mumbling his apologies.

That was no way for a captain to behave.

“Scotty, are you sure that it’s not just a glitch with the long-range scanner array?” Tito sounded calm, and that was the one constant in the chaos of the universe.

“I’m sorry, I’ve checked it all several times.” Scotty hung his head, and Marc stood up, pulling himself together as he tried to make sense of it all.

Scotty brought up a video, the stars barely moving as they made their way through the quadrant, but then there was a flicker, and the stars were replaced by a vast and dark void of nothingness.

“While the scanners were off-line, we completely lost sight of the stars that we were using to chart the area.”

“How can we have moved so far with the engine off-line?” Marc frowned, a rare sight, and Scotty shook his head.

“There’s only one explanation I can think of, and it’s hypothetical.”

“What is it?”

“A wormhole.”

*

It was rare for Marc to call a meeting in his quarters, but he didn’t want to scare the crew.

Alex, Luca, and Rins had managed to get an invite, even though they weren’t ranking officers, since they were on the bridge when Jorge had told Andrea about the meeting.

Scotty was tapping his foot, much to the annoyance of Dani, who kept glancing at the door waiting for Jorge to return.

“I cannot find Lieutenant Espargaro.” Jorge sat down next to Dani, and from the way that Dani’s eyebrows wiggled, he was clearly communicating telepathically with Jorge.

“I don’t want to put this out over the comms, just in case the crew overhear it.”

Marc looked around at the grim faces, and he knew that he couldn’t put this off any longer.

“We’ll start without him.” Marc took a deep breath, now more than ever, he had to stay calm for his crew. “Computer, enable privacy mode.”

The computer beeped to say that it had complied with his request, and it only made the room more tense.

Marc nodded at Scotty, and he told everyone about the theoretical wormhole, which had a lot of people looking even paler than usual.

Tito looked thoughtful, his brow wrinkled up and advertising his worries to the whole room.

“Before we ended up… wherever we are, were we in range to communicate with Starfleet?”

Scotty scrolled through the logs, and everyone leant in so that they could see what he was looking at.

“We had just moved out of range, and we were about to deploy a new comms satellite when the scanners went off-line.”

“What are you thinking?”

“Something sentient waited for us to be out of range, and then brought us here.”

The gasp would have been comical if the situation wasn’t so scary, and Marc couldn’t help but notice that the ensigns had all gone very quiet.

“We should scan what we can of this quadrant, see if it gives us any clues as to where we might be.” Marc gestured at Scotty, since it would be him doing all the work.

“If we use a high power scanning beam, it’ll advertise our presence to anyone that might not have realised we’re here.” Scotty shook his head. “Also, we don’t have a lot of power to spare.”

Dani was deep in silent conversation with Jorge, and Marc wished that he could have a telepathic link with his bridge crew, it would definitely make things easier in a crisis.

“What are you two thinking?”

“That would be a wise plan.” Jorge nodded at Scotty, who was already busy planning. “We have to assume that we are out of Starfleet territory, and any beings out here are hostile.”

Scotty tapped his fingers on the edge of Marc’s desk, and from the clenched jaws and deathly stares, it was annoying everyone.

But no-one would dare interrupt him, since everyone knew that he was their best chance at figuring out where they were, and better still, how they got home.

“We could turn what’s left of the transporter into a scanner.”

The transporter was still feeling the strain from an incident with the emergency medical hologram, which had seen a lot of its circuitry fried, and they hadn’t been able to repair it enough so that it was safe to transport people.

“But, it’s going to take some time to recalibrate all the consoles.” Scotty stared into the distance, and Marc could practically see the numbers flashing up in his eyes.

“We’re not going anywhere at the moment, so we have time to do this carefully.” Marc went to stand, but there was one last thing they had to do. “We have to keep this quiet, there’s no point scaring the rest of the crew until we know exactly what’s going on.”

Marc couldn’t bear to look Alex in the eye, scared to see the fear in them.

“Ensigns, can you manage that?”

“Yes, Captain.” The chorus of voices sounded so young, and Marc felt a chill run down his spine.

When they’d signed up for this, all they’d thought about was seeing the universe.

None of them thought they’d die out here.

*

That night, Tito lay next to Marc in bed, reading over plans for the hopefully invisible scanning beam, stifling a yawn as he rolled over to see Marc frowning.

“What’s wrong?”

“Apart from the fact that we’re stranded in a strange place with no way of knowing how we got here, or how we’re going to get home? I’m just fine.”

Tito nuzzled against him, the soft fuzz of his fine blond beard a strange comfort. For as long as he’d known him, Tito had always been clean shaven. But now, with low power, he had decided to save energy and water by not shaving, although if his average rate of beard growth was anything to go by, he clearly didn’t have to shave that often.

Marc had thought about letting his beard grow, as quite a few of the other crew members had done, but he’d never liked the feeling of it.

Now, it turned out that he only liked other people’s beards, and only when they were kissing their way down his body.

“I don’t think now is the time.” Marc let out a little groan, he wished that he could stop thinking about work, but it there was no off-duty for captains.

“I’ll stop if you want me to.” Tito nuzzled at the hem of his boxers, his lips so warm and moist, and Marc was desperate to know what they felt like wrapped around his cock.

“Don’t stop.” Marc surprised himself with how needy he sounded, but he didn’t care, he just wanted to feel Tito’s body pressed against his own, to feel him inside him.

Tito’s rough fingers hooked over the waistband of his boxers, and Marc arched his hips, giving Tito space to pull them down. Marc’s hard cock sprang free, almost hitting Tito in the face, showing him exactly how much he was enjoying this.

“You’re beautiful.” Tito licked a stripe along the length of Marc’s cock, leaving him breathless as he gripped at the sheets, and before Marc could beg, Tito’s warm mouth was surrounding his sensitive cock.

For a second his mind went blank, the pleasure consuming him, and he ran his fingers through Tito’s hair, gently encouraging him to go faster.

“Fuck.” Marc arched his back, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Tito’s throat, and he felt pleasure rushing through his body, his toes curling as he came.

Tito spluttered as he tried to swallow it all down, but it was too much for him, and he ended up with come dribbling over his lips, a most beautiful sight to behold.

“I’m sorry, I...” Marc blushed, covering his face with his hands.

“You don’t have to apologise.” Tito shuffled up the bed so he could cuddle in, his damp and sticky boxers showing Marc that he wasn’t the only one desperate for his release.

“Why did we wait so long to do this?”

“We were waiting for the perfect time.” Tito brushed a stray strand of hair from Marc’s forehead, gazing into his eyes.

“It was perfect, because it was you.” Marc kissed the end of Tito’s nose, making them both smile, and he couldn’t help but yawn.

Tito mumbled something which kind of sounded like sweet dreams, but before Marc could answer, he was fast asleep.

“Sweet dreams, my love.”

***

Marc’s dreams were anything but sweet, his mind haunted by the idea that they would be stuck out here forever, Starfleet and their families never knowing what happened to them.

He woke up in a cold sweat, envious of how Tito could sleep while knowing about their uncertain fate.

Marc wished that he was just an ordinary crew member, living in blissful ignorance, rather than the captain who had to deal with all this.

He checked the comms log for any updates on Scotty’s new scanner, but there was nothing.

Not that Scotty would be asleep until it was finished, but he wasn’t one to update him when there was nothing to report on, and he didn’t want to bother him.

Tito let out a soft snore, and Marc brushed his hair out of his eyes, making him twitch in his sleep, but it wasn’t enough to wake him.

As tempting as it was to have Tito awake so he could comfort him, he needed his ranking officers to get as much sleep as possible, so that there were alert in the event of… whatever might happen to them out here.

Marc went for a walk, strolling around the decks in his pyjamas, and the ship was ominously quiet without the low hum of the engines.

The symmetry of the corridors made him feel like he was trapped in a never-ending maze, seeing the same faces over and over again, an eerie reminder of their situation.

He couldn’t help but smile when he saw that the door to sick bay was open, glad that someone was awake for him to talk to, but it was only a momentary glimpse of happiness.

“I don’t know if you’ll ever see this, but… I’m sorry I never got to say goodbye.” Dani sniffed, holding back the tears, and Marc rushed in to hug him.

“Sorry, I was just passing by and...”

Dani crumpled into his arms, crying his eyes out as he buried his face against Marc’s chest, and Marc held him close, stroking his back until he was ready to speak.

“I just realised that with all the chaos, it’s been weeks since I’ve spoken to my family.”

“You know that if...” Marc couldn’t bear to say the words out loud, and Dani of all people didn’t need reminding of what happened if crew were killed, or lost.

All the crew had to record a video for their loved ones before they went into space.

When they were young and reckless cadets, they’d all thought that it was a scare tactic to get rid of anyone who wasn’t cut out for deep space exploration.

Now, Marc knew it was just the reality of their careers.

Space was so wild and unpredictable, that a whole ship could go missing in the blink of an eye, and no-one would ever know what happened to it, or the crew.

There was no known technology that could immediately send a signal home, despite all their advances in faster than light technology that sometimes made things look that way.

Even if they could send a distress signal, without knowing how far from Earth they were, there was no knowing if it would reach home within their life time.

“I promise that I will do whatever it takes to get us home.”

Dani hung his head, and Marc knew that it wasn’t going to be that simple, that sheer willpower alone wasn’t enough to get them out of this situation.

The beep of the comms badge made them both jump, and a flicker of a smile crossed Dani’s face.

“Captain, report to engineering.” Scotty’s soft Scottish accent was flat, and Marc knew that whatever he had to tell him wasn’t good news.

Dani wiped his nose on the sleeve of his uniform, squaring his shoulders as he stood up tall.

“I’ll come with you.”

*

Scotty had been waffling on about how he’d re-jigged the transporter software to lock on to whatever was in range, which should have given them details about material composition, and location, for them to then build a picture about what was out there.

Except there was one problem.

“There’s nothing out there.” Scotty held his hands out, like a magician showing his audience that his sleeves were empty, and Marc rubbed at his temples trying to work out what Scotty was telling them.

“No planets, no ships, no life at all?” Dani frowned, and Marc knew that right now, taking a risk with a hostile life form would be better than just sitting lost in space.

“No, there’s nothing, literally nothing.” Scotty brought up an empty display, and Marc peered at it as though there was some pattern that he was missing.

“But surely there has to be something?” Dani took a deep breath, and Marc could see his patience wearing thin. “There’s no such thing as a perfect vacuum, even unoccupied space has dust.”

“In our dimension, yes.”

Marc held his hand up as though he was going to ask a question, but his brain was still busy processing the fact that they might have accidentally travelled into an alternated dimension, and with no way home until they knew what exactly they had done to get themselves here in the first place.

“Surely even alternate dimensions have… stuff?” Marc couldn’t picture nothing, even when he thought of the deepest, darkest corners of the universe, there were still distant stars and galaxies.

Hope that they were not alone.

But here, there was nothing.

“Run it again.”

“We’re low on power as it is, Captain.”

“I’ll move all the crew to the upper decks.”

“They’ll be suspicious.”

“I’ll tell them we’re conserving power while we’re waiting on replacement parts coming from Starfleet.”

“I do not think it is wise to lie to the crew.” Jorge stood up from where he’d been sitting behind the scanner, and Marc could see his barely raised eyebrow judging him.

“There’ll be a panic if we tell them we’re lost in space with no way of sending a distress signal home.”

Dani squinted, clearly telling Jorge off in his thoughts, and Jorge looked almost apologetic.

“Tell them that we need extra power for a scanner.” Dani shooed Scotty away with his hand, and he looked relieved to have an excuse to go back to work.

“If this doesn’t work, we are going to have to tell the crew the truth.” Jorge nodded his head deferentially, and Marc knew that the pointy eared bastard was right.

“I’ll call a crew meeting for nineteen-hundred hours tomorrow.”

“I will notify the crew.”

“Thank you, Commander.”

Marc felt almost unstable, switching between ‘captain mode’ and ‘panic mode’ on an almost minute by minute basis was starting to make him feel dizzy.

Luckily, he knew just who would make him feel better.

***

The upper decks were starting to feel like a zoo with so many crew members all crammed together, and all of them bored.

Marc strolled past the deactivated holodeck, no use to anyone without power going to it, but the doors were marked where someone had prised the doors open, and they’d not managed to fully shut them again.

Rins was holding a length of cable, a manic grin on his face as he stood over Andrea, who was lying on the floor, topless.

Marc walked faster, but it wasn’t quick enough to avoid hearing Andrea crying out in pain, and presumably pleasure.

Ducking into the supply room, a nice little short cut to the top deck, it was the last place he expected to see his baby brother.

Both him and Luca looked embarrassed, and from the way their uniforms were all twisted and inside out, clearly put on in a rush.

“It’s not what it looks like?” Alex compressed his lips, and Luca had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud.

“Oh, really?” Marc smiled, and Alex reached out to hold Luca’s hand, both of them still giggling.

“We’re both sharing our quarters with three other ensigns.” Alex looked at the floor, and even in the dim light Marc could tell he was blushing all over again.

“If you two are serious, I’ll look at getting you assigned your own couples quarters when...” Marc froze, the words ‘when we get back’ dying on his tongue. His blood ran cold as the reality of his situation hit him, like jumping into an icy lake.

“We are serious.”

Marc knew that as big brother he should know how long Alex and Luca had been together, but he couldn’t even remember how long they’d been in space, and the last few weeks had felt like months.

“Take Lieutenant Rabat’s quarters, the code is his birthday.”

Alex snorted in laughter, although he was nowhere near alone in using an easy to remember date for the code to his quarters. And after all this time in deep space together, hardly anyone bothered to lock their doors anyway.

“Thank you.”

“Have fun.” Marc winked at them, and they sprinted out of the supply room as though it was on fire.

He was almost envious of them both, so young and optimistic, still believing that Marc would get them out of this situation, because he always did, with the help of his crew, of course.

At least they were having fun instead of worrying.

Creeping up to the top deck, he deliberately avoided the corridor that sick bay was on, even though it was the shortest route back to his quarters, to spare himself from seeing any more of his crew’s encounters.

He’d seen enough to last a lifetime already.

Wandering into his quarters, he was barely in the door when he saw Tito naked and waiting for him.

“Computer, enable privacy mode.”

The beep was like a starter’s gun, and Marc rushed to undress, hopping around as he slipped his trousers off, and he stumbled on to the bed as Tito laughed.

“I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Marc nuzzled against the side of his neck, kissing and licking at every bit of free skin, getting harder with every gasp and moan that fell from Tito’s lips.

“How’s-”

Marc pressed his finger over Tito’s lips, he needed time off from all the chaos that was going on around them.

“No work talk.”

“Deal.” Tito grinned, pouncing on Marc and pinning him to the bed before showering him with kisses.

Just the feeling of Tito’s warm skin pressed against his own was enough to have pleasure rippling through his body, his hard cock rubbing against Tito’s thigh as he begged for more between sloppy kisses.

Marc didn’t want to break the kiss, so he wriggled until he had his legs wrapped around Tito’s waist, his thick cock nudging at his hole, and Marc wanted nothing more than to be filled.

“Ravage me.”

Tito growled, trailing the kisses along his jaw until he was nipping at his earlobe, and Marc let out a pained whimper, his hard cock throbbing in anticipation.

Marc opened his mouth to speak, about to ask the computer to replicate lube, before realising that the replicators were off-line, and they’d have to make do without.

Luckily, Tito had a better idea. Spitting into his hand, he slicked up his cock, spreading the precome around before trailing his fingers over Marc’s quivering hole.

“I want you.”

“I’m all yours.” Tito thrust in slowly, watching in fascination as his cock was swallowed up by Marc’s willing body.

The second their bodies were joined, Marc let out a low groan, a noise of sheer lust, and that was all it took for Tito to start moving, nudging against that spot which left him seeing stars. Tito reached out to stroke the side of his face, gently encouraging him to open his eyes.

It was the most beautiful sight in the world, Tito’s big blue eyes filled with love gazing at him, his cock that fit so perfectly leaving him breathless with every thrust, the pleasure rushing through his body as he rushed towards a spectacular climax.

And then the door whooshed open.

They had just enough time to cover themselves when they saw who had so rudely interrupted them.

Scotty was too busy looking at calculations to see what was going on, and Marc was relieved by that.

“I’m sorry to disturb you like this, Captain, but the scanner has finished.” Scotty looked up from the screen, and he froze when he saw the scene that he’d walked in on, looking at the ceiling as though he was standing in the Sistine Chapel.

Marc blushed, compressing his lips together so that he couldn’t cry out in pleasure from Tito’s thick cock filling him to the hilt.

“Just… just let me get some clothes.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Marc wriggled free, trying desperately not to make any noises that sounded sexual, but it was hard, so hard.

“I’ll be right back.” Marc nearly added Lieutenant Rabat, but he caught himself before he could say it.

This situation didn’t need to be any weirder than it already was.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Marc blew Tito a kiss as he scurried to the door, where Scotty was impatiently waiting for him.

He didn’t care that his hair was still ruffled, at least he was wearing his uniform, even if he didn’t have any underwear on.

They walked in silence down to engineering, and Marc knew that whatever Scotty was going to tell him, it wasn’t good news.

Scotty seemed unbothered by what had happened, at that made things a little easier, but Marc still couldn’t stop blushing.

“I used the extra power to up the range of the transporter, but there’s still nothing.”

“Nothing at all?”

“I can’t detect energy waves using the transporter, but there’s no actual particles out there.”

“Nothing?”

“I’m sorry, Captain.”

“What else can we do?”

“Now, we hope.”

***

Telling the crew that they were lost in space was the hardest thing that Marc had ever had to do, and yet they’d all responded with calm professionalism.

Not that panicking and rioting would get them anywhere, but at least they didn’t have to deal with injuries.

Scotty had been tinkering with things for days, but without the warp core working, they were running out of power, and fast. This morning there had been a glimpse of hope, but it had turned out to be just a glitch in their equipment.

At first, the crew had made the best of their break from their usual duties, but now the novelty of being in the upper decks had worn off, and there was no entertainment that didn’t rely on power in some way.

Only a few of the crew had brought paper books with them, ancient texts that were meaningful to them, but they weren’t the kind of thing that people shared with their friends.

Especially not their clumsy friends.

Even sports were difficult now that the climate control was struggling, the ship getting warmer now there were lots of bodies all crammed into a relatively small space.

There was only one thing that all the crew seemed to have sought comfort in, and that was each other.

No room was safe, and Marc had lost count of how many of his crew he’d seen getting intimate.

He wasn’t sure why he was still roaming the corridors, but he had to do something, and showing his crew that he still had hope, was one of the most powerful things he could do right now.

Marc returned to his quarters, exhausted from a day wandering, but that was all long forgotten when he saw Tito lying out naked on his bed.

“We never did get to finish what we started earlier.” Tito patted the bed, and Marc smiled, rushing to dispense with his uniform as quickly as possible.

He leapt into bed, and Marc nuzzled against Tito’s neck, not caring that they both needed to sleep, his cock was in charge and he wanted his release.

“You’re insatiable.”

“That’s why you love me.” Marc leant in for another kiss, and Tito reached out for something that was hidden under the duvet.

“I ‘borrowed’ this from Dani.” Tito’s grin was mischievous, and Marc loved it.

Marc smiled, of course Dani would be the one to ask for lube, it seemed like all him and Jorge did off-duty was have sex.

Not that he could talk, they had all reverted to being horny teenagers lately.

Tito rushed into position, nestling between Marc’s open legs before coating his cock in lube, and that was all the foreplay he needed.

“Want you.” Marc dragged Tito down into a messy kiss, arching his back so that his slick cock was nudging at his waiting hole, desperate to be filled.

Tito mumbled, “I love you,” before pushing in, and Marc’s lips went slack as his head fell back against the pillow, luxuriating in the feeling of being filled, Tito’s thick fat cock nudging against that spot and leaving him breathless.

Marc was so consumed by pleasure that he didn’t realise Tito was looking at him until Tito was stroking the side of his face, waiting for him to come back to the moment.

“Feel good?” Tito’s thumb stroked over his lips, and Marc wrapped his lips around it, gently sucking as Tito let out a soft gasp.

“Fuck me, fuck me now.” Marc clenched around him, feeling every inch of Tito’s glorious cock inside him, and he knew that he wasn’t going to last long once Tito started moving.

Tito was gentle at first, but Marc’s needy whimpers were all it took to have Tito pounding into him, his head banging against the headboard as he gripped at Tito’s shoulders, begging him for more.

The sound of skin slapping against skin drowned out Marc’s groans, Tito panting as he kept up the relentless pace, both of them sweaty and pink and grinning like idiots.

Marc could feel his climax rushing over him, his body trembling in anticipation, and his muscles clenched tight around Tito as he grunted, filling him up with his come.

The lustful haze filled his mind, leaving him floating on a cloud of endorphins as warm come spurted over Tito’s hard abs.

And then the emergency lighting kicked in.

Tito groaned, cuddling in as he caught his breath, and Marc screamed.

There was something in his quarters, watching them having sex, and Marc had never seen anything like it, ever.

Marc hissed as Tito pulled out, and Tito didn’t blink as he shielded Marc from the threat, his half-hard cock bobbing as he crept closer to the… thing.

Under the eerie blue lights there was a ghostly figure that could only be described as alien, tentacles pulsating out and nothing that Marc recognised as a face of any sort.

It was the kind of being that would have given Lovecraft nightmares.

“Captain, I think I’ve found something.” Scotty’s voice made them both jump, and Tito backed off as the alien moved closer to him.

Marc caught sight of Tito’s phaser, sitting on the bedside table, their strange situation making everyone paranoid, and Marc was glad for that.

He checked that it was set to stun, and he blasted the alien as Tito stumbled back on to the bed.

“What the hell was that?” Tito rushed to pull on his uniform, and he stood back from the now glowing heap of tentacles on the floor, reaching out a trembling hand, but he snapped it away when the alien twitched.

“Captain?” Scotty’s impatience was clear, and Marc handed Tito the phaser before grabbing his comms badge.

“You’ve found out that there are aliens on the ship.” Marc cursed the fact that his voice was trembling, but he’d never felt this scared in his life, and he had no idea how to

“Yes, how did you know?” Scotty seemed almost impressed, and Marc snorted in laughter at the absurdity of the situation.

“There’s one here in my quarters.”

“I’ll alert the rest of the bridge crew.”

*

Marc was sure that first contact should really take place somewhere other than his messy quarters that still smelled of sex, the stained sheets mercifully covered by the duvet, but that didn’t make this any more professional.

Dani had scanned the alien several times, but it was made of nothing but energy, and Dani couldn’t get the scanner to figure out what type of energy.

“Can we transport it to the brig?”

“We can only transport actual matter.” Scotty poked at the hopefully unconscious alien with his foot, but it went straight through the being, the light bending strangely around him.

“Did I kill it?”

“No, you did not.” The voice was so low and booming that Marc felt the floor rumble underneath them, his heart pounding as he reached out for Tito’s hand.

“I am Captain Marc Marquez of the Starship Estrella. We are part of Starfleet, a network of planets and species who work together to support peace, knowledge, and exploration throughout the universe.”

Marc was glad that he had his first contact speech memorised, as there was no way that he could have strung together a sentence without tripping over his words.

The alien stood up, seeming unbothered by the fact that they’d stunned it, and Marc didn’t know where to look when it spoke.

“I am”– static hissed in their universal translators, making them all wince –“of the… race.”

“Where are we?” Marc knew it wasn’t protocol, but this was no ordinary situation.

“This is our universe.” The alien waved a tentacle in an almost regal way, and Marc wasn’t sure if its movements were related to what it was saying.

“Are there other species here?” Marc could feel his legs trembling, and he buckled down on to the bed, not caring how unprofessional it looked.

“I do not understand your question.” The alien shimmered, and for a second, Marc wondered if this what primitive civilizations thought of as angels.

“Do all the beings in this universe look like you?”

“Yes, and no, we are all unique.”

Marc nodded thoughtfully, not sure what else he could say to that, and the rest of his bridge crew were all staring in fascination at the glowing alien.

“What is your species called?”

“I’m human, and my crew is made up of eleven different species all working together.” Marc felt his mouth go dry, wondering if he should be offering information about his crew so freely, but if the alien was interested in killing them, it could have done it many times over by now.

“Why did you bring us here?” Marc fidgeted with the collar of his shirt, dreading the answer to his question.

“We wanted to study how your species reproduces.”

“What?” Marc covered his mouth, and Tito reached for his phaser, clearly preparing for a fight.

But the alien was oblivious to it all.

“I study the mating habits of lower life-forms.”

Marc bristled at the thought of being a ‘lower life-form’ but compared to the alien made of pure energy that seemed to exist in multiple dimensions, that was just a statement of fact.

“You could have just given us alcohol.”

“Noted.”

The universal translator crackled, and Marc could tell that it was struggling, not designed for beings that existed out with the four dimensions that the rest of them were trapped in.

“Can you take us home now?” Marc cursed the fact that he sounded so young, but he had to do anything in his power to get his crew back to safety.

“Yes.”

*

The ship reappeared in the blink of an eye, and the universe had carried on without them.

It took just seconds for the starlight to charge the engines, and the ship whirred into life, the lights returning to full brightness and nearly blinding everyone.

The cool breeze was delightful, and Marc rubbed his hands together as he felt goosebumps ripple over his skin.

“Scotty, are we back?”

“Just calculating, Captain.”

Marc tapped his fingers against his desk, and the wait, even though it was only a few seconds, it felt like an eternity.

“We’re back in exactly the same spot.”

“Deploy communication satellite.”

“Yes, Captain.”

The comms badge beeped, and Marc wanted to do a victory dance, but he had to remain calm and control.

“Starfleet are not going to believe this,” Marc muttered to himself, and he set about writing up the report, wondering how on earth he was going to fit ‘aliens took us so they could watch us having sex’.

“Satellite deployed, Captain.”

“I’ll send a message back to Starfleet.”

***

It didn’t take long for the admiral to call him, unsurprisingly since Starfleet had spent weeks searching for them, and Marc could see the bags under his eyes.

“Everyone here at Starfleet is glad you’re back.”

“Thank you, Admiral. It’s good to be back.”

“I’ve told you to call me Vale.”

“Thank you, Vale.”

Vale’s smile flickered, and Marc knew that this wasn’t just a social call.

“I’m waiting on your report.”

“It’s complicated.” Marc smiled, his mind reeling at the thought of trying to put what had happened into a report.

“It always is with you.” Vale snorted in laughter, and Marc hoped that it would be the end of the conversation.

But he had no such luck.

“So, what happened this time?”

“Aliens-watched-us-have-sex.” Marc hoped that if he blurted it out, he would be spared the awkwardness of explaining it to the admiral, but he couldn’t stop his cheeks from burning.

“Okay then.” Vale closed his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief. “I expect a full report in due course.”

Marc compressed his lips, nodding as he resisted the urge to laugh out loud. He could only imagine the admiral’s response to seeing a detailed and graphic description of what had happened during their encounter with a species that they had designated U-34298-Y.

“Yes, sir.” Marc hit the button to disconnect the video call, and he burst into laughter the second that the screen went dead, clutching at his sides as tears ran down his cheeks

He was still laughing when Tito wandered into what was now their quarters, and he could see the worry in his eyes.

“Is everything okay?”

Marc took a breath, and he leant in for a kiss before talking.

“I had to explain to the admiral that we were taken so that aliens could watch us have sex.”

“Awkward.”

“Yep. I have no idea what to put in the official report, and what would be considered ‘too much information’.”

Tito smiled, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

“I think Jorge should write the report.”

“Good thinking.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
